


Team Bonding

by Sasston



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Kind of a bottle episode thing, Other, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: My entry for the Wolf 359 Reverse Big Bang! My artist was monsterpub and you can find the art that goes with this fic here: http://monsterpub.tumblr.com/post/174156267790/soooo-the-wolf-359-reverse-big-bang-is-a-thing-andHope you enjoy!





	Team Bonding

“Ughhh why do we even NEED artificial sunlight?” Eiffel groans, floating into the dark room and switching on the lamp that lay in the center of the room. 

 

“Well, if you don’t WANT to sit here in front of it, you can always get a vitamin deficiency, wouldn’t that be fun?” Minkowski says, following him in, Hilbert directly behind her. Eiffel pouts. 

 

“Fine, but…I could do without the minimal amount of clothes.” He grumbles. 

 

“That would not help on the vitamin deficiency end.” Hilbert points out.

 

“Yeah, I just meant…ah, forget it.” Eiffel says. 

 

“It’s just a few hours a week! You’ll be fine!” Hera says, her voice chipper. This makes Eiffel pout even more than he was before.

 

“Not helping, Hera.” Eiffel mumbles.

 

“Well, this COULD be a good opportunity to get to know each other!” Hera says brightly, earning groans from Hilbert and Eiffel.

 

“Hera’s right, guys, I mean, what else are we going to do?” Minkowski agrees. Usually, she would tell everyone to shut up and go back to work, but…they’d been up here less than a week, and she hadn’t had a lot of time to get to know the people she’d be sharing the station with.  It might be fun, and lord knows they didn’t have a lot of fun up there. 

 

“Didn’t we get enough of that before the mission?” Hilbert groans. 

 

“Before the mission? Hilbert, we each met once.” Minkowski points out.

 

“Exactly. That’s more than enough.” He says.

 

“I didn’t get to meet any of you before the mission!” Hera points out, “Where is the fairness for me, hmm?”

 

“Hera does have a point.” Eiffel says. He’s probably closest to her on the whole ship, quite honestly, just because she’s been the most helpful without getting angry at him. 

 

“Alright!” Minkowski says, almost excitedly, which is weird to Eiffel, who has only seen her scowl at him when he does his job wrong and otherwise show very little emotion, “How about we start with our favorite colors?” she suggests.

 

“That is the most boring question you could’ve said!” Eiffel exclaims, “You could have asked, like, Star Wars or Star Trek? What Hogwarts house are you in? Who shot first? Anything!”

“Well, seeing as I’m not entirely sure what sentences you just said, I’m sticking with the color question. Just pick one!” she says, “If it helps, I’ll go first.

 

There’s silence for a second, indicating Minkowski does need to go first. She sighs a little. She’d been hoping they’d be a little more enthusiastic.

 

“Okay, fine. My favorite color is purple. I find it calming.” she says, in her matter-of-fact voice. “Next? Eiffel?”

 

“Hmm...green.” he says, putting very little thought into it but trying to mask that by adding the ‘hmm’ in front of it.

 

“Nice! How about you, Hilbert?”

 

“What does it matter? How am I even supposed to pick a favorite color, they’re just facts of life.”  Hilbert says, charming and emotional as ever.

 

“Would you just pick one?” Minkowski snaps.

 

“Ugh, fine. Red.” he grumbles.

 

“Thank you. And you, Hera?”

 

“I...I don’t have the words to describe my favorite color, actually. It’s so beautiful, but...the human eye can’t see it.” She says. Her tone isn’t upset, though. It’s actually...mesmerized, it seems.

 

“Wow, that’s pretty cool!” Eiffel says, and for once Minkowski thinks he’s right.

 

“Was that enough ‘team bonding’ for today?” Hilbert asks, annoyed, and Minkowski wrestles with herself for a few seconds over whether or not she should pull some more teeth and get them to play along or just let it go. In the end, she doesn’t get to decide.

 

A timer goes off, letting them know their time locked in the room together was ending.

 

Minkowski leaves the room, hoping she can get through the rest of the days with the crew.

 

Looking back, it’s harder than she thought. 


End file.
